The Sixth Child: Revised
by NinjaBoy00
Summary: Revised version of The Sixth Child: Asuka's Temptation. Third Impact is over and the world has returned to normal. Yet NERV is still operational in case of attack. The next child has been chosen, the sixth child. What secrets does he hide.
1. Chapter 1

Third Impact is over and the world has returned to normal. Yet NERV is still operational in case of attack. The next child has been chosen, the sixth child

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Yet the Original Characters I create I do own.

Chapter One:

It was morning and Shinji was cooking breakfast and Asuka was in the shower. Misato had taken off early to NERV and Shinji and Asuka were to report there after breakfast. It had rained a lot last night so the temperature was mild for a change. The shower had turned off and Asuka came out in her usual red towel. Shinji didn't dare turn around because he knew he'd pay for it.

"Hey Third, is breakfast done yet?"

"I'm just finishing the bacon Asuka." The smell could be noticed all over the apartment.

"Well hurry up, I'm hungry and we have to report to NERV."

"Didn't we just have sync tests yesterday," Shinji said in a disappointed voice.

"Misato said she had a surprise for us. Truthfully I don't even know why NERV is still up after Third Impact."

There were a few minutes of silence before Shinji broke it. "Breakfast is ready!"

"It's about time Third." Asuka went at her plate quick and finished before Shinji. Shinji had made eggs and bacon with some toast. A little unusual for a Japanese breakfast. But he was in a good mood for once. His life was looking up after everything with the Evas and Angels cleared up. Even his grades were starting to look a little better. Asuka was even being a little nicer to him and Misato didn't tease him as much anymore. Maybe he was finally growing up. After finishing breakfast Asuka didn't wait for Shinji to finish but rather dragged him out of the room herself.

"Come on were going to be late."

"Asuka come on, it took me forever to make those pancakes."

"Oh shut up and stop complaining."

Asuka and Shinji ran to NERV headquarters which took them about ten minutes with Asuka complaining the whole way there. It was starting to get annoying but Shinji just accepted it as her way of expressing herself. Honestly he was just glad that she had come out of that coma. When they got there they met up with Rei who was standing at the gate almost like she was waiting for them. "Well if it isn't Wonder girl," Asuka said as she swiped her NERV identification card.

"Hello pilot Soryu and pilot Ikari," she said in her monotone voice.

"Good morning Rei," Shinji blurted out.

They walked to the command center where Misato and Ritsuko were working. After Third Impact they had some renovations to it so it was a little more spacious then it was before. Of course Asuka thought it could use a new paint job.

"Good morning Shinji, Rei, Asuka," said Misato actually seeming legitimately happy for a change. Almost like after she finished her business with the angels she could finally forget her past.

"Good morning," the three pilots said in unison.

Asuka was getting irritated. She already had to come once a week for sync tests and now they call her for something else. She started screaming. "Ok what did you bring us here for!"

Ritsuko started deciding to answer the rude girl's question. "Well we thought you might like to see the test results." Ritsuko had a smirk on her face. She obviously knew something they didn't.

"Of what?" Shinji asked curiously.

"Take a look at the screen," Ritsuko answered "what's his sync scores?"

"Well for a new pilot it's not bad. He has an 84 sync score. That's one of the higher scores we've seen on a new pilot," the NERV employee explained.

"Well considering how he has been trained by the U.S. before he came here should we have expected anything less." Ritsuko said.

"Ritsuko who's scores are those?" Shinji asked.

"Those are the scores of the Sixth Child." Ritsuko explained.

"There is a sixth child?" asked Shinji. He had hoped for another child. So maybe he could stop fighting and let someone else handle it for a change.

Then an audio only came up on the screen and the sixth child began, "So how did my scores turn out?"

"Well you scored above average for a new pilot." Misato answered.

"Great, can I get out of here now?"

"Sure, you can come out and meet your new co-pilots." Misato answered

"Thank you."

The audio only symbol disappeared and the plug was moved from the testing facility. Misato went to meet the child at the exit, and brought him back to meet the other pilots. They walked down the hall way as the other three pilots curiously watch the new pilot. He wore an all black plugsuit which showed the six pack underneath. He had brown hair and big brown eyes. He was a little taller than Shinji but a little more muscular and had a naturally thin body. Misato started "Shinji, Rei, Asuka this is the sixth child Marc…um what's your last name?"

"I…don't actually have one."

"Ok… Marc this is Rei Ayanami, Shinji Ikari, and Asuka Langley Soryu."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Rei began, "Hello Pilot Marc." Rei was never one to overcomplicate things but even she couldn't help but wondering, 'Why doesn't he have a last name? Even I have a last name and I'm a clone.' she thought to herself.

Shinji then welcomed his new co-pilot, "Hi, I'm Shinji. It's nice to have a new pilot here."

Asuka just stared at him the same way she did to Shinji the first time she met him. Marc was a little confused as to what she was doing. But before he could ask Asuka spoke up, "You're nothing special. Just try not to get in my way."

"I…I'm sorry," Marc said in an apologetic tone.

"Oh great, now we have another Shinji in the bunch, always apologizing."

Marc put his hand next to Misato's ear and whispered, "You were right, she is full of herself."

Misato then began again interrupting Asuka's senseless rambling, "Marc why don't you tell a little about yourself."

"Ok, I'm the same age as all of you, I'm really smart, I was taught martial arts at a young age, I like instant ramen, and I speak a few different languages. I was born and raised in America which is also where my Eva was build. Oh speaking of which, Misato did my Eva get here yet?"

"Yes actually it came in yesterday. Would you all like to see it?"

"I bet it isn't as good as my Eva," Asuka said in a gloating tone.

Misato responded, "I think you'll be surprised Asuka."

Misato took the four children to where the American built Eva was being held. They all stood in front of it now. It was jet black in color except for its red eyes. But those eyes could send a chill threw anyone. Those eyes were pure evil. As for the Eva itself it looked very similar to Unit 04 but with a different color. It was average height for an Eva but not as tall as Shinji's.

Misato started again, "Well this is it the latest Eva. Unit 14 or as the Americans have named it Unit X. It can use any weapon your Evas can but with a few added features. It can run 100mph faster than what your Evas can, instead of a progressive knife it has a progressive samurai sword which was made at the pilots request, it shoots blades from the palm of its hands, comes with a built in jet pack, and is more maneuverable than the original Evas. It uses the S2 engine which eliminates the need of external power. But that isn't its best features. His Eva has an ability to move so fast it can't be seen but only for a brief amount of time."

"What! How come his Eva can do all that?" Asuka said looking at Marc with daggers in her eyes.

"Well if there's one thing we Americans are good at its making weapons."

Shinji and Misato got a slight chuckle out of that but Asuka was less amused. It was true, throughout America's history they were always the best at making weapons. This was no different when it came to Evas.

"Misato I thought that Unit 04 exploded during the activation of its S2 engine."

"That's true Shinji but the problem was fixed with the mass production series. And his Eva has already successfully been activated and tested in America, far away from here, where the S2 engine couldn't blow up and kill us all."

"Oh."

Misato started in again, "Hey why don't you guys show Marc to the cafeteria. I'm sure he must be hungry after his long flight."

"That would be a good idea Major Katsuragi," Rei said deciding finally to say something.

The three children escorted the fourth to the NERV cafeteria where they all got something to eat. They NERV cafeteria had a wide selection of things to choose from. Food from almost every country since they had people from multiple countries. Marc just picked up a hamburger and an orange soda and sat down and began to talk with the other pilots.

"So how do you like Japan?" Shinji asked. Asuka had mocked the country a little when she first showed up so he was curious to know if it was the country or just Asuka.

"Well I've always wanted to visit this place actually but I haven't gotten to see much yet. As soon as I got off my flight I was taken here for test." Marc took a bite of his burger.

"Well we could show you around later." Shinji continued.

"Thanks that would be great." Marc answered after washing done his last bite with a drink.

"So where are you staying?" Rei asked.

"Well actually the Major graciously…"

"What! You're staying with us. Are you kidding? How can she possible expect all four of us to live together? It's already crowded enough with three as it is." She cut him off mid sentence.

"You mean you live there too Asuka?"

"Well actually Misato, Asuka, and I all live there," Shinji explained.

"Wow that will be nice I guess."

They finished up and Shinji showed Marc to the boy's locker room where he changed out of his plug suit. Rei had already left so Asuka, Marc, And Shinji walked home together. Misato had some work she had to finish. She still had to take care of the paper work for the transfer of Unit 14

A/N Well there it is the revised edition of the first chapter. Not a lot changed in the first chapter because most of it was ok. I tried putting in a lot more detail and I assure you that it is a lot better. Of course I still need to work on detail. The second chapter and the rest form there had many significant changes. The second chapter also explains Marc's past a little more putting him in the 'miserable past' group of the other pilots. Read and Review and try not to get into an argument this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Asuka and Shinji show Marc up to there apartment. They walk in and Marc is a little shocked at everything. It was pretty big for an apartment but most of the space was taken up by a lot of beer cans.

"Th…that's a lot of beer cans."

"Yeah, because Misato's a drunk," said Asuka.

"Oh."

"You can share a room with me I'll show you where it is." said Shinji.

"Thanks." He looked around as they walked threw the apartment until a certain animal caught his attention.

"Holy crap! I…i…is that a penguin." Marc said as he stared at PenPen. He was having a difficult time understanding how a penguin could live and a hot environment like Japan.

"Yeah we have a pet penguin. He's harmless as long as you don't mess with his food." Shinji explained as the penguin got a beer opened it and took a sip as he walked back to his freezer.

"Did that penguin just grab a beer?"

"Yeah leave it to Misato to teach a penguin to drink." Shinji said in a joking matter as Asuka stared at him wondering what happened to that weak Shinji she once knew.

Shinji shows Marc to his room where there was already a bed waiting for him. He sets down his stuff. He set his stuff around the room like he wanted. He put up a few posters and a few framed certificates that ranged from martial arts to school work. They went into the living room where they watched Dragon Ball Z until Misato gets home.

A/N I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Goku rules.

"Hey guys. Marc I see you found your way home."

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay here major."

"Just call me Misato." she said as she took off her earrings in the mirror.

"Um…ok."

"Shinji you gonna start dinner? And is Asuka in the shower again?"

"Sure Misato and yes she is."

"Hey Shinji you need some help?"

"No thanks Marc, I got it."

Misato pulled out a beer and started drinking while Shinji started cooking while Marc just watched TV.

Shinji finished up and had set down the plates. He had made curry for dinner and Marc was looking forward to eating an authentic Japanese dinner. Just as Marc sat down Asuka came into the room and sat down. Dinner was silent for a little while which was just the way Marc liked it. Until Asuka made a rude remark about the food, "You know Third you really screwed up the food this time. I think you burnt it a little. Why do you always have to fuck up?"

"I… I'm sorry Asuka."

"There you go apologizing again. You're so spineless."

Shinji just looked down into his plate but Marc who has still jet lagging was fed up with Asuka for today. "You shouldn't make fun of his cooking. I didn't see you helping with it."

"Mind your own business sixth." She was staring at him with fire in her eyes.

"Geez, why do you always have to be such a bitch?"

"What? What did you say?"

Asuka got up and walked to the other side of the table. Shinji knew what was coming. Asuka had slapped him so many times before and they hurt like hell. Asuka glared at him as she moved her hand back and brought it towards his face. Marc just stuck to fingers on her wrist stopping her instantly.

'I didn't even see him get up,' Asuka thought.

'I've never seen someone block one of Asuka's slaps," Shinji thought in amazement.

Marc was standing up with his two fingers still on the inside of Asuka's wrist. But something had changed. His usual kind and timid eyes became as evil and his Eva's. Asuka, being one not to give up, threw a punch at his face which Marc caught. Using Asuka's own punch for support he did a front flip over her head landing behind her. There he kicked the back of both her knees knocking out her legs and bring her to the floor. After that his eyes reverted to normal. And he sat back down and continued eating.

Misato and Shinji watched in amazement. No one had ever beaten Asuka. Meanwhile Asuka was on the floor in shock of her defeat. 'How could I lose, to him? He made it look so easy. Not a mark on him. Like I was nothing.' She thought to herself.

"Look, will everyone just shut the fuck up!" Misato screamed.

The three pilots just looked at her for a second. Shinji had never seen her like this; she was angry, really really angry. "Ok all of you sit down."

The three pilots did as they were told and she started at them for a little bit, wondering who she was mad at more. "Ok it was fine when there were three of us in the house but now there is for and we have to start to get along."

"But Misato, it was all the new kid's fault."

"That new kid has a name Asuka. You think you're the only one with problems! Everyone in this room has a messed up past. If you knew what he's gone threw maybe you would be a little nicer!" Misato was screaming at this point. It had finally happened, Misato had finally snapped. All the torture of two pilots that hated, yet liked each other without ever admitting it, had finally gotten to her. Maybe that's why she drank so much, to drown out Shinji and Asuka.

"Oh like anything he went threw could possibly add up to what happened to me," Asuka began shouting.

"At least you knew your parents!" Misato shouted back. That hit Marc like a ton of bricks. He knew that she knew everything about him. Every twisted detail that had happened to him. Asuka had gone silent at this point. She sat down and Misato started again. "Marc maybe you should share you past with these two so that you can get to know each other better."

Marc looked down into his plate and said, "I'd rather not if it's all the same."

"Don't worry, Asuka, Shinji, and myself all had a bad past. We can help you."

"I guess I really don't have a choice." Marc began in a sad and serious tone, "When I was very young my parents didn't want me. I was found in a garbage can in the middle of nowhere. I always believed that my parents thought I wasn't good enough for them. So after that I bounced around a few orphanages trying my hardest to excel at everything to prove I was good enough. That was accompanied with a time of withdrawal and later a depression. My depression was accompanied with a few suicide attempts. After that I was recruited by a military program trying to raise exceptional solders. There I excelled in every area and stood out from the normal kids. So they created a special program for me. They educated me in a wide range of subjects including science, mathematics, languages, army strategy, ect. They even hired a martial arts expert from this country to teach me. You see my martial art is actually Japanese ninjutsu. I was thought to sense killing intent in people and therefore detect things without having to look. They considered me to be a prodigy. From that I gained a close relationship with the General of the U.S. Army. He became my legal guardian and offered to adopt me a few times, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. After that I was chosen to be the sixth child and to pilot the U.S.'s new Eva, Unit 14. That brings me to where I am today."

The two pilots stood there wide eyed. Shinji never had a great relationship with his father but at least he saw him from time to time. Marc got up and said, "If you don't mind I'm going to bed." Marc headed out while Shinji, Misato, and Asuka just sat there.

"Misato I'm sorry about the way we acted," Shinji said.

"Well you should be."

"Oh shut up Misato. Stop playing on our emotions." Asuka stated.

"Look why don't you two go finish up your homework or something. I'll clean up."

"Ok," they both said in unison.

They went to the living room and started on there homework from the night before since they didn't go to school today. "Hey Asuka did you finish the history homework."

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you get number three?"

Asuka handed him her homework and he began to copy it.

"Asuka maybe you should take it easy on him. He's in a country that he doesn't understand the culture to. How would you feel?"

"Hey, Third, if you remember right I was new here once too and I ended up alright."

"Yeah but you didn't have someone like you to deal with."

"What did you say? That better not have been an insult."

The sound of Asuka's slap could be heard threw out the entire apartment.

"I'm going to bed." Asuka said.

Shinji just layed on the floor for a bit until he went to bed also.

A/N Well there it is a tormented past just like the rest of the children. Wait until you see how the first day of school goes. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Shinji woke up early and woke up Marc before he left the room. Marc had gotten up and headed to the shower. Shinji started on breakfast like he always does. Asuka had just gotten up and walked into the kitchen. Shinji turned around and started talking to her taking some attention away from the food.

"Asuka you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's not like I need you to comfort me. I'm going to go take a shower."

Shinji was able to realize it in time to stop her.

"Asuka you can't, Marc is in the shower."

"What? This is my shower time. That bastard better learn the rules around here"

Asuka ran up to the bathroom and started slamming on the door. "Damn it sixth, this is my shower time."

"Then wake up earlier."

"Fuck you. You're lucky I don't come in there and throw you out myself."

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"WHAT! You are dead when you get out of there."

Marc came out fully dressed and like Asuka had said she didn't hesitate to throw a punch at his face. Marc sidestepped and the punch missed as he walked passed Asuka to the kitchen. Asuka was pissed off but got into the shower all the same. Marc sat down and Shinji handed him his breakfast.

"Shinji this is really good," Marc said while taking his first bite of bacon.

"I figured Americans like meat so that is what I made."

"Well we do like meat but we have our fair share of vegetarians."

"Yeah like Rei," Shinji said.

"Rei's a vegetarian?"

"Yeah, she says she doesn't like to eat meat." Shinji sat down and started eating too.

"Wasn't expecting that. By the way Shinji were did you learn to cook like this."

"Well before I lived here I lived with my Uncle and Aunt. I did most of the cooking there, but I'm not really that good."

"Yeah you are, this is incredible. You shouldn't put yourself down like that; you'll never reach your goals."

Shinji was dressed in his usual school uniform. Marc and Asuka who had just finished up with her shower were dressed in there uniforms as well. They finished up and walked to school. Well Marc and Shinji walked while Asuka ran ahead because she didn't want to deal with either one of them. "What's her problem?" Marc asked.

"She kinda just hates everybody. Don't take it personally."

Marc walked into the class and the teacher introduced him.

"Hi. I'm Marc."

"Marc please take your seat." The teacher instructed.

"He doesn't look like he's from around here." A few kids commented.

Marc took an empty seat near the center of the room and began to listen to his teacher ramble on about chemistry. He was paying attention until something caught his senses. He quickly moved his left hand up and caught a pencil aimed for his head without looking. He turned to see a shocked Shinji trying to figure how he knew it was coming. He then pointed to the laptop on the desk trying to get Marc to join the chat room.

A/N: Screen Names are as follows.

Shinji- Unit01

Asuka- RedGerman

Rei- First

Toji- SportsJock

Kensuke- CameraMan

Hikari- ClassRep

Marc- Shadow

You Have Entered **Shinji's Backdoor **

Unit01: Marc you there?

Shadow: Yeah, I'm here. Should we really do this during class?

SportsJock: Hey Shinji who's the new kid?

CameraMan: Doesn't look like he's from around here.

Unit01: He's from America and he's the Sixth child.

CameraMan: Damn it. Another one.

SportsJock: Nice to meet you. I'm Toji, the former fourth child.

Shadow: Nice to meet you too.

RedGerman has entered the room.

ClassRep has entered the room.

CameraMan: Oh no the demon has entered.

SportsJock: Run Away!

Shadow: Who are you calling a demon?

RedGerman: The stooges are talking to me but they better shut up if they know what's good for them.

Shadow: Why would they call you that? Wouldn't redheaded pain in the ass be more appropriate?

CameraMan: Hahahaha that's not bad.

RedGerman: What did you say to me? Wait until I get my hands on you.

ClassRep: It's nice to meet you, I'm Hikari.

Shadow: Nice to meet you to. Which one are you?

ClassRep: The girl with the brown hair in two low pigtails.

Shadow: Oh.

SportsJock: Hey Asuka for a new kid he got your personality down pretty well.

RedGerman: Toji you better shut up.

SportsJock: Or you'll do what?

Marc then saw a red laptop fly across the room and hit Toji in the face. "I'll do that." Asuka proclaimed as she interrupted the class. Marc couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. And then the teacher interrupted. The way he talked it felt like he was used to dealing with Asuka.

"Miss Soryu, would you please stop interrupting the class. And Marc do you find something funny?"

"No sir."

"Well then maybe you can explain how I got this equation. H2 + O2 H2O

Marc took a look at the equation written on the board and then started talking, "But… no one can answer that."

"Ha, so you were goofing off."

"No, that's not it. No one can answer that because your equation is wrong, it's unbalanced. The correct equation should be 2H2 + O2 2H2O."

The teacher looked back at the board and at his work. "Well Marc I guess your right," he said shamefully not wanting to admit his mistake. He then went back on teaching. Asuka was really pissed off by this point. A few minutes later the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Marc took off before Shinji and Asuka hoping for a little alone time to think. 'Well that wasn't a bad first day. If they all go this way maybe I'm not as unlucky as I thought I was. Maybe I can finally forget my past.'

Marc realized then he was being followed. "Shinji, Asuka, you can come out now."

Shinji and Asuka came out from behind the curb they were hiding at. Asuka started a little disappointed, "How did you know we were following you?"

"It wasn't hard."

"The same way you knew that pencil was coming at you head," Shinji added in a serious voice.

"Oh, that, I just sensed it, that's all."

"So Marc do you want us to show around Tokyo 3 today," Shinji asked.

"Yeah I would really like that. Where will we you go?"

"Well there's a really great arcade not to far from here." Shinji stated eagerly.

"Cool lets go."

The three made their way to the arcade and played a few games and then went to the DDR machine in the back. Asuka and Shinji played doubles and Marc was impressed that their moves were in perfect sync. The point system would go up evenly after every move. The song finished and it was Marc's turn. He kept up the pace with a perfect after each move. The song finished up and they started to leave "So Shinji do you know any other place to go?"

"Well there are a few amusement parks and movie theaters but how about he save those for another day."

"Ok, I'm kind of hungry anyway."

The three Eva pilots went home and went to do different things until Misato got home. Marc did some homework while Shinji was thinking about what to make for dinner. Asuka just sat around and watched some TV. Misato walks in and sees everyone as she reaches for a beer. "So how was your first day at school Marc?"

"It was fine." He said as he returned to a book he was reading.

"Well that's good to know. Shinji what are you making?"

"Nothing special, just some ramen."

"Good I'm hungry," Misato stated.

They all sat down to eat as they usually do. Marc ate fairly quickly and got up. "Thank you for the meal Shinji."

"Um… you're welcome."

"Misato if it's ok with you could I go out for a walk?"

"Sure, just don't stay out to late."

"Thank you."

With that Marc left the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Marc looked up to see a full moon out and left the apartment complex. He kept walking to a nearby park he found. He sat on the bench and began to think. 'Well this is a fine mess I've gotten myself into. Oh well at least it's a nice place to stay. Was sort of hoping for some Eva action though. Oh well maybe something interesting will happen later.'

Back at the apartment Misato and the pilots were all heading to bed. Shinji had already gone to bed with his SDAT player in his ear as always. Misato had gone into Asuka's room to see if she was heading to bed.

"Hey Asuka are you going to sleep?"

"I haven't changed into my pajamas yet but yes I am."

"So what do you think of your new roommate."

"I think he's an asshole just like Shinji. But hey they seem to be getting along fine. Heck he's even telling Shinji he shouldn't put himself down and take pride in what he does."

"Well that's good isn't it?

"No, how am I supposed to be able to put Shinji down if he realizes he is actually good at something?"

"Come on Shinji should have some confidence. By the way Marc still isn't back yet. Would you mind going to look for him?"

"Why do I have to? He's a big boy he can take care of himself."

"I know but it's getting dark and I don't want him to get lost."

"Ok fine I'll go."

"Thank you Asuka. And when you find him I want you two back before tomorrow."

"Shut up. Like I'd ever do that with anyone, especially him."

Asuka left the apartment and started looking for about five minutes until she noticed Marc in the park sitting on the bench. She walked over and sat down next to him. "It's starting to get late. Misato wants you to come back."

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"Ok fine keep your thought to yourself. Not like I want to here them." She said

"I'm heading back. You coming with."

"I guess," she said as she got up and started walking back.

"Asuka, why do you always put people down?"

"Why is that any of your business?"

"Just curious. I mean your mean to all these kids like Shinji and kids at school who really didn't do anything to deserve it."

"It's not your problem who I put down."

"But if you keep it up who know how it will turn out. Shinji could be an emotional wreak for life."

"That loser will be fine. Don't worry about him."

Marc and Asuka went back to the apartment and went to bed. Marc opened the door carefully to not wake Shinji. Marc quickly fell asleep but Asuka couldn't forget what Marc had said to her on there way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Misato had just woken up to see Asuka at the table waiting for breakfast and Shinji cooking it. "Has Marc woken up yet?"

"No," Asuka replied.

"Fine I'll go wake him up."

Misato walked into the room and got closer to Marc's shoulder. An inch away from him he noticed and got up quickly and instinctively went into a defensive martial arts position.

"Hey, Marc, calm down. It's just me, you have to get up or you'll be late to school."

"Oh, sorry Misato. Thanks for waking me up." He said realizing what was going on and who woke him up.

"Hey don't worry about it. Now go get ready."

Marc went to eat breakfast with Shinji and Asuka. After they finished they left for school. It was relatively silent. When they got to class they joined Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, and Rei to talk before class. Kensuke started with his camera facing Marc, "There he is the newest pilot."

"Kensuke leave him alone, your embarrassing him," Hikari stated.

"He's probably just pissed off because another child made pilot before him," said Asuka.

Everyone got a chuckle out of that. Marc noticed Rei sitting there staring out the window.

"Hey Rei, are you ok."

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Rei said in her monotone voice.

"It's just that you seem lonely."

"I'm fine."

"Ok."

"Don't worry about her, she's always like that," Toji stated.

The teacher came in and began to teach. Another chemistry class that Marc faded in and out from. Shinji threw another pen at Marc which Marc caught again without looking. He turned to Shinji who was pointing to his laptop.

You Have Entered **Shinji's Backdoor **

Unit01: Everyone here?

Shadow: Here.

SportsJock: Here

CameraMan: Here

RedGerman has entered the room.

CameraMan: Take cover the demon's here.

RedGerman: Will you shut up!

Unit01: Yeah Kensuke it's starting to get a little old.

Shadow: And I noticed you didn't say that in the morning when she could have hit you.

RedGerman: Because he knows what I'll do to him.

CameraMan: Oh I'm so scared.

RedGerman: You better pray that lunch bell never rings.

Shadow: Hey maybe she'll give you a head start.

Unit01: I doubt it. Maybe I could sell tickets.

The teacher noticed typing and turned to Marc. "Well well, goofing off again I see. Maybe you'd like to answer this question." He pulled down a curtain to reveal an equation almost like he prepared for this. "What is the combination of Ag+ 2 NH3 end result?"

Marc thought for a second and then said, "Ag(NH3)2+" Marc had a victorious look on his face because he knew he was right. The teacher got a little angry and went back to teaching. Fifteen minutes later the lunch bell rang and everyone saw Kensuke run out of the class room. Shinji turned to Asuka and said, "I didn't know he could run that fast." The rest of the day went on as usual and when the final bell rung Marc met up with Shinji to head home. "Hey Shinji you want to walk home together."

"Sure why don't we go get Asuka and we can all walk home together."

"Why? We'll just have to listen to her."

"Still we should go get her. Actually I have to talk to Toji about something could you go get her?"

"What, she hates me. Did you forget that?"

Shinji just stared at him for a while until Marc realized that he wasn't going to win this round. "Ok where is she?"

"She's probably at her locker. Thanks"

"Fine, I'll go get her and meet you at the front gate."

Marc ran toward Asuka's locker as Shinji went to talk to Toji. Marc turned the corner and saw Asuka stepping on a bunch of love letters. "Wow that's a lot of them."

"Yeah I get these every day."

"And you just stomp on them?"

"Well yeah, it's not like anybody in this school is good enough for me. There just interested in my body."

"Well duh. It's not like their after _your_ personality. Heck if the outside reflected the inside that would just be scary."

"Oh shut the fuck up!"

"HaHaHa"

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Oh so you want a rematch."

"Yeah I do," She said as she ran to him. She jumped up into the air and did a frontflip with her heel coming toward Marc. Marc eyes changed at this moment and reverted to their evil form. Marc sidestepped as Asuka's axe kick hit the floor. He got down and put his hands on the floor for support as he used one his own two legs to sweep her legs off the ground landing her on her back. He then flipped his waist bringing one of his legs up in his own axe kick and then brought it down stopping only an inch away from her face. "That wasn't bad Asuka. Maybe a few more years and you might be a challenge. Here let me help you up."

Marc reached down to help her up. Asuka grabbed his hand and stood up. 'He did it again. I didn't even have a chance,' she thought.

"Hey Asuka we have to go, Shinji's waiting for us at the gate.

"O…ok."

"We shouldn't keep him waiting forever."

They headed to the gate in silence.

They met up with Shinji at the gate, and headed home. They walked a little until Marc noticed something. "Hey guys, could you go ahead without me I have to take care of something."

"What is it?" Shinji asked.

"If I could tell you I would but I can't. So please don't ask questions."

"Ok Marc we'll leave you. Come on Asuka."

"Ok Shinji."

A/N Italics mean they are talking in a language other than Japanese.

Marc waited until they had turned the corner and then walked down a dark alley. There were a few garbage cans on his right and some cats going threw them. He looked into the shadows and said, _"What are you doing here?_"

"_Disappointed to see me?_" A man in an American army uniform walked out.

"_No General, just a little unexpected_."

"_Are we being watched?_"

Marc took a second to sense everything around him. His eyes partial widened as he noticed Asuka spying around the corner. 'She must have made some excuse to ditch Shinji. Damn it,' he thought.

"_Marc, are we being watch?"_

"_No sir."_

"_Good, how is your mission going?"_

"_You mean piloting Eva, nothing so far."_

"_Well I'm here to warn you, SEELE is back up and they may plan an attack any day now. We have officially labeled them as a terrorist organization and you have been granted permission to use any means necessary to ensure their downfall."_

Marc had a disappointed look on his face. "_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing sir."_

"_Marc, you're like a son to me. I know how much you want a normal life, but you have to face it, your not normal."_

"_I know sir. I had just hoped that maybe with the other pilots, kids like me, I could…"_

"_Start over."_

"_Yes."_

"_Marc, hopefully one day you can, but for now enjoy this life while you can."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Well that's all for now."_

"_Always a pleasure sir."_ Marc walked out of the alley and Asuka quickly got out of sight. Marc walked home to find Shinji working on some homework and Asuka watching some TV. "Hey you're home. Is everything taken care of?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah all set." Marc walked into his room as Asuka watched him walk in there. He stayed there on his bed until Shinji called, "Hey Marc dinner is ready."

He walked out to see Asuka, Misato, and Shinji waiting on the table. Misato already had made her way threw two beer cans. "So guys, how was school today?"

"Same as usual," Asuka said.

Marc finished up dinner quickly and asked Misato the same question as last night. She gave her consent and Marc took off to the same park he went to the night before. Asuka went to her room and layed on her bed thinking about what she had seen today. 'What did he mean not normal? Is SEELE really back? How would the American know and we don't? I have to learn more about him.' She got up and ran to the living room. "Misato I'm going out."

"Ok just be back soon."

"I will."

She ran out and thought about were to start looking then it hit her, the park. She ran down to the park where she found Marc practicing his marital arts. "So that's how you get good at fighting, huh?"

He turned and looked at her. "Are you following me Asuka?"

"No, of course not! Don't flatter yourself."

"You want to sit down?" he asked as he pointed to the bench he sat at last time they where here.

"Sure." They sat down and began talking.

"Asuka, I know you were listening to me earlier today."

"When did you realize it?" she asked a little surprised.

"When the General asked me to check if we were being watched."

"You knew the whole time!"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't rat me out."

"No. I didn't see any harm in it. We were speaking in English so I figured you wouldn't understand it."

"Marc I took English when I was in Germany. I understood everything."

"Shit. So then you know I guess."

"Yes actually. Is SEELE really back?"

"Yes unfortunately, I had wished this normal life would last a little longer. But don't worry we can take them."

"What was your life like before this?"

"A lot of pain and misery. Look let's head back I just want to go to bed."

"Ok fine."

They walked back to the apartment. Misato and Shinji were watching TV. "Hey guys did you run into each other."

"Shut up Misato." Asuka said as she went to her room. Marc just went to his room and got some sleep. That was all he was in the food for at the time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

It was dark and enclosed space. Marc was a little kid no older than three. He looked up as he saw someone put a lid getting rid of the only light he had. "No please don't leave me." He couldn't see in front of his face and just curled up into a ball and started saying, "I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone." He said it over and over for what seemed like and eternity. "Please some one help me," he screamed at the top of his lungs but no one came. He cried and he couldn't stop as he knew he was going to die.

It was Saturday. Misato and Shinji were at the table while Asuka was looking in the refrigerator for some juice. Marc was sleeping in. Shinji started, "Hey Asuka, since your up could you go and wake Marc up."

"Huh? Sure, I guess?" She walked over to Marc's room and toward his bed and looked at him for a second. She noticed he was sweating buckets and tossing and turning. She started shaking him, "Marc get up!"

"NO!" Marc screamed as he got up sitting on his bed. Then he started to breathe heavily as he noticed his face and shirt covered in sweat. "Marc, are you ok?"

"Asuka? What happened?"

"You were dreaming. I think you had a nightmare. What were you dreaming about?"

"Hey Asuka, Marc, you guys ok in there?" Misato asked from the table.

Marc walked out of the room and looked at Misato and Shinji. He was panting heavily and couldn't seem to stop. He looked weak. "I'm fine."

He headed to the bathroom and took of his shirt. He splashed some water on his face to wake himself up. "It was only a dream."

Misato was standing in the door, "Are you ok Marc?"

"Yeah Misato, I'm ok."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it."

"Ok, that's your right. Here." She tossed him a fresh shirt and he put it on.

"Thank you."

"No problem, now go have some breakfast."

"Ok."

'I hope he'll be ok.' Misato thought.

Marc went to eat breakfast with the rest of his roommates. He ate slowly because he wasn't really that hungry. He knew that he had school today and a math test that he wasn't looking forward to. He finally snapped out of it and exchanged homework assignments with Shinji. They finished up breakfast and headed for school. Marc was trying to help Shinji prepare for the math test they had today while Asuka was still worried about SEELE. She was reliving the events in her head. They got to school and met up with Kensuke, Hikari, and Toji. Asuka didn't hesitate to slap Kensuke across the face. "Ouch!"

"That was for yesterday you asshole."

"I'm sorry!"

Marc turned to Shinji, "So is that what it's like when one of her slaps makes contact?"

Shinji rubbed his own cheek and said, "No usually it hurts a lot more. Actually you're probably the only person to ever stop one of her slaps."

The teacher came in and said. "Ok everyone sit down and get ready to take your math test."

Everyone sat down and the teacher handed out the test. 'I know this, I can handle this,' Shinji thought. The test started and fifteen minutes passed when it happened. The emergency siren went off warning of an attack on Tokyo 3. The three original pilots stood up and in unison said, "Not again."

'I had hoped for a little more time.' Marc thought.

'After all that and I still have to pilot. At least I got out of this test; I was so going to fail." Shinji thought.

The rest of the class had gone to the safety zone. "Shinji, Rei, Asuka, we have to get to NERV." Marc shouted.

"Finally some action," Asuka shouted.

"That is so like you," Shinji and Rei said in unison.

It took them ten minutes to get to NERV and another five minutes to get into their plug suits. They went to the command center to find out what was going on. "Good you're here." Ritsuko started. "SELLE is back and they have launched three new Evas to attack us. They are similar to the Eva's Asuka fought before Third Impact."

The Commander interrupted, "Your job is to destroy the Eva's. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the three pilots said in unison.

Then Marc took one step forward and addressed the Commander, "Commander Ikari, I request permission to take on all three Evas alone. By doing this I can prove myself as a competent pilot and put my fellow pilots out of danger."

"Do you have any idea what you're asking?"

"Yes I do and I accept full responsibility for the outcome."

"Ok if you feel that strongly about it. Permission granted."

"Thank you."

Misato protested, "You Americans really are stupid aren't you! Do you have any idea how dangerous this is! You don't even have any experience in fighting these things."

"You're right, Misato I don't have any experience. But I do know what I'm getting myself into. Don't worry about me."

Commander Ikari interrupted, "Prep Unit 14 for launch and Marc go get into your Eva."

Marc went to get into his Eva when Asuka came up behind him. "Marc, please be careful. These Evas don't die they just keep coming."

"Don't worry about me Asuka. I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself. I always have."

Marc ran to his Eva and got everything ready. Then Misato came up on the intercom. "Marc you ready?"

"Always."

"What's his sync scores?" Risuko asked.

"He has an 85."

"Good that should be enough." Ritsuko said.

"Eva launch!" Misato yelled.

Unit 14 shot up to the surface and located the Evas. "Marc they're right in front of you," Ristuko said.

"I can see that Ritsuko."

The Evas turned to face Marc and looked for a few seconds. Marc ran up and jumped, did a front flip with the heel coming down on the Eva's head slamming it into the ground. Marc put his hand on the Eva's head and shot thousands of blades from his hands stapling it to the ground. One of the Eva's took of into the air and Marc followed with his jetpack. The Eva came at him with full force. Marc caught the head in his hands and it pushed him back into a mountain. With the Eva still pushing against him he broke its neck and quickly moved to avoid the third Eva coming at him. Both Eva's landed and started a hand to hand fight. The Eva got a bite on Marc and blood started coming out. He grabbed the top of the head and ripped it from the rest of the body. The Eva dropped and Marc said, "See Misato, mission accomplished." He turned around and started walking back to the hanger when Misato yelled, "Marc behind you." Marc looked behind to see one of the Eva's swing their blades at him.

"_Shit_," Marc said as he jumped up to get away. He turned around to see all three Evas back.

"Marc I told you they come back," Asuka screamed into the intercom.

"Don't worry I got this." Marc's eyes changed and they became as evil as his Eva's.

"Dr. Akagi his sync ratio is rising."

"What is it at?"

"He's at 90…95…100. He has a 100 sync ratio."

"How is that possible?" Ritsuko shouted.

"This is where the fun begins." Marc said into the intercom in an evil and terrifying voice.

Marc pulled out his progressive sword and looked at all three carrying their blades. He noticed one was away from the other two. It was the one he stapled into the ground. He shot blades at the two standing next to each other and they defend not knowing that it was a distraction. As soon as he fired his Eva disappeared into thin air.

"Where did his Eva go?" Ritsuko demanded.

"This is his Eva's special ability. It's moving to fast it can't be seen." Misato explained.

Marc's Eva appeared behind the third Eva standing on its own. He then preformed a series of six cuts separating the Eva into six different pieces. "That's one down."

He had completely destroyed it. He then disappeared again. He moved around the other two Eva's so fast it looked like there were an army of his Eva surrounding the two others. The command center could only watch at how bad he was about to destroy the other two Evas. "Barrage of a thousand blades," he shouted as he started his attack. The two Evas were being cut from every direction and they could even see their attacker. He was moving to fast to be seen. Before long the only thing left of the two Evas were the bite sized pieces left on the ground. Marc stood there and flipped his sword to get the blood off. He then walked backed to the hanger as he said, "See Misato, mission accomplished." He walked back into the command center with his normal eyes. Everyone looked at him in awe of how easily he had taken out his enemies and in fear of how gruesomely he had done it.

"Good work, Marc. I expected nothing less."

"Thank you Commander." The Commander walked back to his office with a smile.

He turned to his fellow pilots, Misato, Ritsuko, and the rest of the NERV employees and said, "See, I told you not to worry"

"Yeah I guess we should've had more confidence in you." Misato said a little worried.

"Thank you, now can we go home? I'm sort of tired."

"I bet, after attaining 100 sync ratio." Ritsuko said looking at him with suspicion.

"Is that a complement or a question Dr. Akagi?"

"A little bit of both." There was a felling of anguish in the air. Marc had to think of something to say quickly to get himself out of this.

"Why, I can't get a 100 sync ratio? It's still not as good as the 400 sync ratio Shinji can achieve."

"It's just improbable. Especially for your level."

"True, but not impossible."

"Come on guys go change and we can go home." Misato said.

The four pilots left and Misato started walking until Ritsuko stopped her and said, "Misato, keep on eye on him."

Misato and the pilots got into her car and she dropped Rei off at her apartment. After that they went home.

A/N There it is SELLE is back. Marc has proved himself as a competent and skilled pilot but what will happen after this. By the way I'm not changing the 100 sync score, deal with it.

A/A/N If you have any ideas for later chapter's feel free to send them to me.


End file.
